Shards of Twisted Light
by Umbrashojo
Summary: Not to good at summaries but...Five leaders from different clans descend to earth sphere. Now the five are put against each other. The fate of not only their worlds but of Earth are at stake. Yaoi, Lemon, NCS, AU
1. Default Chapter

__

Shards of Twisted Light

**Chapter 1**

The crash in the middle of the night woke some, but not many. It was on the beach after all. And those that did wake, quickly dismissed the sound and returned to their well needed slumber.

Except for one Relina Peacecraft.

_'What in the world was that?'_ She wondered, brushing strands of hair from her icy blue eyes. She would have returned to bed if her window was not open, bringing in the smell of burning sand.

_'Bonfires on the beach at this hour? How odd. Perhaps it's Dorothy or-'_ her thoughts were cut short by her curiosity to go investigate.

She slipped out of bed and into the closest thing she could find, which happened to be a pair of slacks and a blouse. After placing her shoes on she quietly let herself out through her bedroom window. 

**********************************

Dorothy Catalonia watched with a frown as her good friend climbed down the side of the house and trot towards the beach.

She was awakened by the noise as well, but knew it was best just to ignore it. Relina however, was a curious young lady and would have to investigate.

"Oh Relina...What trouble will you bring upon yourself this time?" Dorothy sighed, as she stepped away from the window to find her shoes.

***********************************

The cool water splashed against his face rousing him from a dead sleep. Immediately sights, sounds, and twinges of pain flooded into him.

Wincing he pulled himself up from the damp surface of the ground and looked around. There was a darkened scorch mark next to him, with fresh footprints heading in his direction then trailing off into the shadows.

He glanced around frantically hoping he was the only one there. Unfortunately the sight of several other scorch marks told him he was not. 

Daring to move, he rolled slightly to the left and into the grassy area of where the water touched.

"Damnit they got away!" someone cursed.

He tensed and listened to their conversation.

"Where do you suppose they went?" 

Another voice replied, "I don't know, but you had better hide those so we can find out."

Taking a chance, he peered out from around the grass. His eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, took in the sight before him with shock. 

A few yards away still unconscious lay his beloved Trowna. Brown hair covering a good portion of his narrow face. His garments were tattered from the fall , but other than that there seemed to be no other damage.

Two stood above Trowna. Hirto and Dwano.

_'No! How can I get to him if both of them are here?!'_ he thought frantically, trying to pull the rest of his mind out of the thick haze it had been in since waking.

Dwano yawned and stretched, then looked down at Trowna with a smirk, "Looks like someone got an ouchie on the descent."

"Shhh!" Hirto hissed glaring about, cobalt blue eyes gleaming in the shadows.

His ears picked up the sound as well. Light footsteps were approaching. _'This could be my chance! If they're distracted then I can get to Trowna!'_

****************************

Relina came to a halt at the sight before her. Two figures stood looking at her, hidden by the shadows of the night and the large boulders surrounding them.

Holding her chin up high, she approached boldly, yet with caution, "Excuse me but-" she stopped short when she noticed there was another on the ground unmoving at their feet, "Oh! Does your friend need help?!"

There was no answer. They only stared at her expressionless.

She swallowed becoming worried that they were foreign and couldn't understand her, "I'll go for help."

"Ouy...Tahw evah ouy ot troper ot em Rekia?"

Hearing the blue eyed one speak as if he were addressing her she said, "Huh? I'm sorry I don't understand."

He looked at her as if she were insane then said, "Evah ouy nettogrof?"

Relina shook her head.

The other's smile gleamed in the darkness as he said something too fast and in a similar language as the blue eyed one.

_'Who are they? What are they talking about?'_ she thought curiously.

The one with the gleaming smile took a step forward, almost revealing himself in the clouded moon light, "It's obvious she's not the one. Let me-"

"No!" hissed the other, holding up an arm then turning his attention back to Relina, "She's forgotten."

_'Now they can understand me? What's going on?'_ Her mind was a blur of confusion.

"Rekia?"

Shaking her head, "No. My name's Relina. Who-" Relina gasped in shock as he stepped partially into the light. He was so familiar and gorgeous. Short darkened brown hair and eyes the color of midnight ocean. A name floated through her head and immediately she spoke it, "Hiro?"

******************************

Dorothy skidded to a halt, recognizing the two even though she couldn't see them clearly in the darkness, _'What are they doing here?'_

She looked around taking note of the different scorch marks in the sand. Two near the boulders, Two near the waters edge, and one still occupied by an unconscious form.

She sighed in relief hoping that he got away in time, but all too soon spotted the glinting crystal blue-aqua eyes fixed in the direction of the boulders, _'No! If he remains...'_

"She is still of some use." spoke the dark haired boy.

"Fine, fine." sighed the other tossing his braid over his shoulder, "Rek-Relina, our companion has injured himself. We need to take him somewhere quiet, which means _no one_ is to know about this got it?"

Relina glanced at the other, who nodded absently, "This way."

Dorothy couldn't believe it. Even after all her hard work Relina still had an underlying loyalty to that bastard!

When she turned her gaze back to the aqua-blue eyes peering around the marshlands, they were now fixed on her.

She mouthed the word "Go".

He shook his head and flicked his eyes toward the unconscious boy, who was now being carried by the bastard.

Indigo eyes swept around the area, "I'll be right there, just wanna double check."

Now Dorothy was really in trouble, "GO!!!" she mouthed nearly whispering it.

Aqua-blue eyes brimming with tears, he still moved with all the grace and beauty she remembered. His garments rustled about him as he sprinted across the beach, a few stray snow colored feathers littering his pathway.

She watched in fascination, because never before was she allowed to look upon such wings and beauty. 

Finally taking to the air in a single **'swish'**then rhythmically beating against the night air.

Then without warning another sound caught her ear, and she looked back shocked to see the braided one glaring into the sky , both wings raised high above his head. Both the color of starless night, but different in appearance. The left consisted of long dark feathers, which aligned the wing delicately, and the right was leathery and claw tipped at the folded corner.

"Kalin Dwano," Dorothy called to him before he was able to pursue.

Whirling at the sound of her voice, she braced herself for the attack.

"Who are you to address me in that way?" he asked suspiciously.

Clasping her hands in front of her she dipped her head respectively and simply said, "I am Dorothy Catalonia. Rekia has lost her memory. I was sent to help her do her task and revive her memories."

He nodded, then tensed for flight once again.

"Kalin Dwano, it would be most unwise for you to pursue him. Having descended so soon you are no doubt tired. I fear you will suffer the same fate as he if you follow."

For a moment she didn't think he'd heard her or would listen, but she was proven wrong when he lowered his wings and turned to face her, "I guess you're right." he sighed

Good he had believed her. Dorothy let the night breeze tug at her lengthy blonde hair then she turned gracefully, "I shall show you and Kalin Hirto to where you may stay and fill you in on anything in which Rekia cannot."

He smiled cheerfully in the darkness, "Good. Only one question,"

She kept her demeanor calm and cool, "What would that be?"

"What do you have to eat?"

*********************************

Sally Po had been adopted by the Dragon clan when she was very small. And from that time on she had been trained to serve and fight for her fellow clans members, One in particular.

She had sensed there was trouble once more in the higher councils but it wasn't her place to question such things.

"Hey Sal what's wrong? You seemed distracted."

Blinking she glanced over at her friend Lucreicia who sat in the passengers seat next to her, "No. Why?"

"Well we've passed that store several times now and people are starting to look at us oddly."

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that my thoughts keep drifting. Hey have you heard from Zech's lately?"

She looked down, "No. He's been away for a while." she laughed, "Must be something in the air because he was acting distant too. Even for him."

"It's one of those odd times where the stars align themselves....he'll be back." Sally said distantly.

"I suppose your-Look out!!" 

She swerved just in time to miss hitting a young looking boy who had the most stunning blue hair.

"Sorry bout that." Sally apologized, looking down at him from inside the truck.

He dusted himself off, then tipped his head to the side, "Hey, no prob." Then he smiled and nodded at Lucrecia, "Thanks for warning your friend there."

She nodded in return and Sally asked, "And you're sure you're alright?"

He smiled charmingly again then shrugged, "If I had a soul ya' woulda' scared it right outta me. Later." and with that he disappeared into the growing crowd of people.

"Did he just say-"

Sally raised her hand, while starting forward with the truck, "Some things are best not to question."

***********************************

Once again opening his eyes to an unfamiliar place Quatronin. This time light flooded into his aquiline eyes causing him to groan in annoyance. As much as he appreciated the light of any star there were times when it was just unnecessary.

"Ah, so you're awake."

Recognizing the language, he was on his feet and posed for an attack, "Come near me an-"

"Ease your self Kalin Quatronin. I pose no threat."

Relaxing his shoulders and dropping his white feathered wings, so that their tips dusted the ground, "Thank the stars for small favors. Although I am confused as to how you know my name, title, or language for that matter."

The other smiled, icy blue eyes visible through the metallic mask the stranger wore, "Just a neutral observer trying to decide where his alliance should lie." He paused, crossing sleeved arms over his chest, "By the looks of things it seems as though you've just descended."

Quatronin nodded, recalling the descent, his first awakening, seeing his Watcher, and Trowna. He sighed heavily, as memories of fleeing his love returned to him.

"Do you know this place?" 

The other nodded then turned and gestured forward towards a tiny city, "You are on the Earth Sphere. The city before you is called 328. If you wish to visit there you had better do something about those."

"Huh?" Glancing over his shoulder, he flexed his sore left wing with a frown, "I suppose you're right. You never told me-" but when Quatronin looked up again the masked stranger was gone, leaving him in the open plains alone.

The small city was extremely busy. He was constantly dodging and ducking people with large packages or families. Picking up the language as quickly as Dwano and Hirto would, Quatronin entered one of the closest garment stores.

If people on the street weren't staring at him odd enough the people in the store most certainly were.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I require new garments."

The man sneered, "No shit. What happened to ya? Fall in a crater?"

Quatronin had never been addressed in such a way before, "I beg your pardon?"

"Take a look in that mirror over their pal." The bearded man nodded towards the mirror.

Taking in the image of himself in the lengthy mirror, he frowned. His golden blonde hair was whirled about on his head with bits of dried dirt and mud clinging to it in places. His once white garments were now brown and still damp. Not only that but his body was still sore in places from his flight and landing.

_'Oh my. No wonder others were staring. I look awful.' _He would purchase garments first then find somewhere to clean himself up.

Approaching the man behind the counter Quatronin reached into one sleeve and produced a coin, "Will this be enough for this?"

The man eyed the simple pair of brown slacks, white shirt, and shoes, then snatched the coin up from the counter top.

Quatronin watched as the mans expression turned to that of surprise when he eyed the coin, "This is solid Silver! Do you know how rare and _expensive_ it is to get this!?"

He shrugged, "Is it enough?"

"Enough! Hell yes! For this You can get 12 more sets of clothes and then some."

Smiling, He gathered his new garments, "This will be fine." then left the store leaving the manager and several customers in shock.

_'How am I going to get to Trowna? Surely they're looking for me, and they can't guard him all the time.'_

"Well lookie what we got here. Hey pretty boy I'm talkin' to you."

Slightly lost in thought Quatronin looked up absently to see two people in front of him. One male the other female.

"Whatcha got there?" Asked the female, smiling at him.

Quatronin blinked in confusion, "Garments."

"Garments?" mocked the other then they both laughed.

The golden blonde haired boy proceeded to walk by the two, but was grabbed by the arm roughly.

The Male snatched the garments from his grasp and began pawing through them, "Awww Obri there ain't nothing here."

"Maybe he's got it on him then." said the one called Obri as she pushed Quatronin into the alley. 

He bumped the wall with his sore back where his retracted wings would be.

"Ohh does baby have a boo boo?" laughed Obri, grabbing a fist full of the front of Quatronin's robe.

The fabric tore easily, exposing his skin the slight afternoon breeze.

"Nope don't see it here either, but I'm sure some people would want to buy him. He's got such a pretty fa-" 

Before the last words even left her mouth Quatronin shoved the other away a bit harder than anticipated.

She slammed into the opposite brick wall with a thud and slumped to the ground.

"Obri!!!!" cried the male, dropping Quatronin's newly purchased clothes, as he glared at Quatronin, "You little Shit! What'd you do to Obri?"

Quatronin scooped up his clothes and started to leave the ally, "Please don't follow me. I have nothing you want and I don't want to hurt anyone else."

He heard the other moving behind him, and turned just in time to miss the firing off of a weapon. 

The projectile hit the hit the wall next to his head, but before he could pull the trigger a second time, the blonde had his wrist and had twisted it firmly.

**'Snap'** it was a dull sound muffled by flesh and the screaming of Quatronin's captive.

The aquiline eyed boy frowned at the other, "I warned you." Then he turned and was on his way. If there was a way to save Trowna then he was going to find it, or destroy this world trying.

*********************************************************

"But Hilde why do _I_ have to go too?" Umi whined, pulling his hat down over his head.

The short dark haired girl glowered at him from the passengers side of the car, "Yes. If I have to go then so do you. Remember your place."

Umi grumbled curses under his breath and was practically dragged out of the car when they reached their destination.

"They came here? Man this place looks fancy doesn't it Hilde?"

"That's because it's Relina Peacecrafts' home idiot." she replied, straightening out her uniform. 

Meanwhile Umi shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly tagged behind her. He didn't really want to go in. Ever since Hilde had received that faithful call two days ago she had been on the move. Unfortunately she had run into Umi as well and now...

The door opened and they were both greeted by an older gentlemen with a mustache and wrinkles so heavy that his eyes were barely noticeable.

"You must be Ms.Relina's guests. This way please." he began walking down the hall and towards a larger well lit room.

Umi's eyes were wide with wonder at the mere size of the home, "You go on, I'm gonna take a look around."

She had other plans and all but dragged poor Umi into the dinning area by his ear.

"Welcome Ms. Hilde. Ms. Relina has been expecting you." smiled a rather elegant looking young woman. She was dressed in a dark blue dress which clashed with her floor length blonde hair and elegant eyebrows.

Umi sat cautiously, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

"She will be down shortly. Do you require anything?"

"Bathroom?" Umi asked anxiously.

"Up the stairs third door on your left." She replied gesturing smoothly.

Umi stood up, receiving the deadliest of glares from Hilde, but what else was new with her. He couldn't understand why there was such a huge stick up her ass.

Taking his time, he examined the house. Each painting on the wall and tile on the floor all seemed to fascinate him. On his way back from his 45 minute bathroom break he assumed Hilde would be ready to go. However, as he neared the bottom of the steps he stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Maybe he's not feeling so well after all." Hilde said.

"Pagen will check on him." an unfamiliar feminine voice replied.

Umi heard footsteps heading in his direction, so he quickly ducked down the remaining stairs and pressed himself against the wall until he was sure the older man was up the stairs.

_'Whew. Now all's I gotta do is get the Hell outta here.'_ He thought to himself, glancing about for a window.

A very familiar voice spoke next in the same language he had heard so long ago and still remembered, "You haven't seen either of them then?"

"No." replied Hilde in the same language.

Umi swallowed. It was time for him to leave. He wasn't ready to go back to the way things were before. He was just easing himself out of the window when he was pulled back in by the fabric of his shirt.

As he was spun around, he opened his mouth to speak, when an iron hand wrapped itself around his throat.

Umi stared into the suspicious cobalt blue eyes of the other and managed to choke out finally, "Long time no see Kalin Hirto."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, The dark haired boy released his throat and shoved him in the direction of what appeared to be a drawing room. 

Umi stumbled into the room then straightened his clothes as Hilde gave him a funny look.

"Umi, so nice of you to join us."

Hirto passed him and took a spot leaning against the wall by the humongous bay window.

"Kalin Dwano perhaps I would be more suitable for this task. Umi doesn't seem to...thrilled at the idea. As a matter of fact I had to practically drag him here with me."

Umi gave her a dirty look and vowed to do something really fun with explosives to her truck.

Dwano smiled as he approached Umi, draping an arm about his slumped shoulders, "See that's what I love about this guy,"

Umi flinched when his cap was plucked right from his head, allowing segments of blue hair to spill into his face.

Then placing the cap on his own head Dwano continued, "He reminds me of myself."

Hirto snorted and looked out of the window, "Baka."

Dwano stuck his tongue out at Hirto then all of a sudden Umi found himself facing the braided haired Kalin, "Umi, I have a job for you."

He looked away, "Really?"

Dwano nodded, "I want you to find the other two Kalins. Do you know which ones?"

"Kalin Quatronin and Kalin Fei?"

"Right. Do you know what to do once you find them?"

Umi nodded.

"Any questions?"

He hesitated, but he knew that he just couldn't stand to go back to the way things were, "I was wondering....could Hilde do this one for me? I'm still trying to readjust here and-"

"But you see Umi," said the other softly, while brushing aside blue strands of hair from Umi's silvery eyes, "If you don't do this for me, then I won't think you're loyal to me. And if I don't think you're loyal to me then I can't trust you. And if I can't trust ya then....Well," he sighed, "I don't think you want that."

Umi frowned, wanting to argue some more, but knowing that it was of no use, "No...I guess not."

"Great !" the other beamed looked up at Kalin Hirto, who was gaze was fixed on something outside, "What is it?"

"Looks like military." he replied.

"They must be here to discuss peace negotiations with me." The young girl dressed in simple slacks and a button down shirt said, while standing, "If you'll excuse me."

_'Relina Peacecraft...'_ Umi thought, _'Why the hell would they choose her home to stay at. They must still be recuperating from the descent. Could she be Hirto's watcher?'_ He dismissed the idea quickly. The girl had shown no type of respect, just simple politeness. But still, perhaps this could be to his advantage.

"Umi didn't you hear a word I said?!" Hilde scolded, taking hold of one deeply tanned arm, "We have to get going!"

Not having the opportunity to protest, he let her guide him out and towards the door. Yes he would certainly have happy fun times with explosives and her truck when he got the chance to.

**********************************************************

The darkness of the room bothered him more than anything else. he was use to the light. It helped him thrive and heal. The descent had been hard on him. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened after, or where he was. Just whenever he awoke there was darkness surrounding him.

_'Am I dead?'_ He thought briefly, then realized he was too sore to be dead.

Slowly he shifted, the hard wooden surface beneath him creaking softly. Brown slightly spiky hair fell into his face as he propped himself up on one elbow. 

Turning his head to get a look at his wings, he found that they hurt the most. Wings were tricky things. So strong and sturdy, yet delicate and fragile all in one. He tried to close and retract them back into himself but to no avail.

_'Why can't I retract them?'_ He tried to open them fully, feeling the pull, then hissed in pain feeling the bones shift in both his gold feathered wings. They were broken.

Relaxing his muscles, he looked around the room. It was an elegant room, with a bed a table and lamp, a scenery painting on the wall, and a rug by the door.

_ 'Perhaps strangers found me in this condition.'_

The door opened.

Looking over his shoulder he tried to turn, but was embraced by the pain of his descent and battered wings.

"No, don't move. Be still and listen to me."

He nodded.

"You've been captured. Hirto has broken your wings, so you mustn't try to escape."

Hearing the name made him shutter internally.

"They don't know you're awake so you must be silent. I will try my best to assist you, but for now you must rest."

Trowna nodded, remembering the sound of the voice, then a wave a panic struck him, "What of-"

"Kalin Quatronin escaped. I was able to distract Dwano long enough for that reason."

He breathed his thanks then settled back onto the floor, trying to ignore the dull hunger pain settling in his stomach.

"Once they leave, I will bring you something to eat." and with that, the footsteps stepped away from him and he was left alone in the room once again.

****************************************************

Relina couldn't help but wonder about the guests in her house as the peace talks continued. They were so mysterious, yet she seemed to know them. 

"And what are your thoughts Ms. Peacecraft?"

Being addressed caught her attention, "Forgive me, perhaps we can have this meeting another time. I don't seem to be feeling well."

"Ah, I am sorry my dear, after that whole ordeal with your fathers illness. We'll continue this next Thursday." the older gentlemen known as Minister Goreb said, standing up.

Relina apologized as they were leaving once again, then she went to her room for a bit of peace.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, the door shut with a slam.

Gasping, "Oh! Dorothy your startled me. What is it?"

"There are complications Ms. Relina, that need to be dealt with right away." replied the grey-blue eyed girl, stepping forward.

Relina swallowed, "What are you-"

But before she could continue Dorothy pulled out a clear stone, that was glowing brightly as it caught Relina's gaze.

"Now listen very carefully to me."

******************************************************

Katherine bowed deeply as the audience applauded her performance. After she exited the tent heading towards her own, a strange sensation flooded her thoughts and caused her to stop.

"Huh? Oh no...." she muttered, dropping her baton to the ground and looking up into the sky. 

She broke into a run, throwing open the flap of her tent and fishing around for her traveling bag. Katherine had to find him. His thoughts were pained and calling out to her. It was her duty to protect him and she had gotten off to a horrible start.

How could she have let her mind close up? 

"Damnit!" she cursed, shoving clothes into her bag all the while pulling the feathers from her hair, "I should've been there when he descended!" she growled to herself. She knew he would be weakened the most. And as his protector she should've at least sensed something.

With a final toss of her curly auburn hair, she was out of her tent and heading towards a nearby vehicle. She was sure no one would miss it, as she tossed her bag in through the open window of the grey van.

The wind of the late nights air tugged at her performance skirt, which was black, red, and roughly about the bottom. She cursed herself again for not changing clothes first, but for some reason she felt as though she was being rushed,

As she slid around to the drivers side, the door still open, "Rrrr where are the keys."

_'_**Jingle....jingle' **

Hearing the sound she looked up and could help but let out a sharp gasp of surprise when she saw a dark haired, piercing blue eyed boy crouched on the hood of the car, a set of keys dangling from his fingers.

"Hirto...." was all she managed before a fist was slamming through the window and glass sprinkling about her.

Katherine cried out in pain as she rolled out of the car to avoid the larger glass shards. 

Still crouched on the hood of the car, he looked over at her , dropping the keys and gracefully leaping to the ground.

Even with his wings no longer visible, and his clothes so casual, he was still a sight to behold. A lithe yet powerful build, complete with cold and calculating eyes. Even she was slightly stunned. But it didn't stop her from trying her damndest to get back to that car,

"Katherii, protector of Kalin Trowna." he addressed her.

Her look hardened as she stood, ready to face off for her Kalin, "Hirto." was all she said as she lunged for him.

She may not have had his strength, but she had agility on her side.

As he leaned to the left to avoid her punch, she dropped to a crouch and swung her right leg around. The move was meant to bring his legs out from under him, but instead he had stooped and took hold of her ankle.

"Ahh!" Katherine cried out in shock as she was lifted all the way off the ground and flung into the side of a car.

On impact the dull crack and brief mind numbing pain she felt, told her that something inside of her had been damaged. She then pulled herself to a standing position, her left arm pulled close to her damaged mid section. 

Hirto still stood in the same place, arms at his sides. He was dressed in a dark green shirt, that absently clung to him, while on his lower half he wore black shorts. 

As she gathered her thoughts she began to wonder where the others were.

Movement broke her train of thought , as the other came at her, fist raised.

She barely escaped the window shattering punch. And when she looked up again the car keys were in sight. 

Hirto's eyes darted from her to the keys.

They both sprang forward, Katherine's thoughts were of her Kalin.


	2. chapter 2

Author's notes:

Opps forgot to put these in the first chap…gomen ne

"talking"

__

' Thinking '

" flashback "

****

' sound effect ' -- it might not be in italic

Also in case I get any beef about this, SOTL is an AU fic. Everything is twisted and strange. There's some OOC but I tried to keep everyone

the way they normally are. Ah what the hell…just enjoy J 

****

Chapter 2

Simply because he was unfamiliar with the land and it's people Quatronin was forced to stay in a hotel. 

The view of the city was something that he did appreciate though. The lights twinkled and danced off of other reflective building surfaces. It reminded him of the stars he used to simply gaze at for hours on end back home.

Blinking quickly out of the soon to be painful memory, he focused his thoughts on how he would rescue Trowna.

_'They won't be guarding him at all times. After all they're probably out looking for me anyway, but that's far too risky.....Then there's Fei...He had escaped quickly. But to where?'_ He wondered. If he could find Fei before the others then he would perhaps have one ally.

The blonde closed his eyes and tried to feel the thoughts of his love. At first there was nothing, and he was ready to give up when he felt a twinge of agony.

"Trowna..." he whispered, eyebrows knitting together in concern. Trowna was in a great deal of pain. Barely conscious and extremely injured. 

Opening his eyes, anger coursed through him. In that state he would not be able to speak with Trowna, or share thoughts with him. He could only hope that his love would heal quickly and contact him soon.

**********************************************************************

Lounging on the roof of the truck, Dwano waited patiently for Hirto to return. Although correctly translated their names would have come out to Hiro and Duo. He was indifferent as to which he was addressed by.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say someone were trying to sneak up on me." he smiled.

After a few seconds of silence another responded, stepping out of the shadows and into the light where Dwano could see, "Whatever gave you that impression?"

Eyeing the masked figure in front of him, he shrugged.

"Things seem to be going quite smoothly for you Kalin Dwano."

"That they are." was his reply, "You wouldn't happen to have any...oh say...tidbits of information that would help things go even more smoothly for me would you?" 

"Not at this particular time." responded the tall figure turning, "Perhaps another time."

"One of these days somebody's gonna unmask that pretty face of yours Mido, If you're not careful." Dwano called after him as he departed.

The fact that Mido was there disturbed him. Not only had he proven troublesome in the past, by seeming to always know what was going on and when, but he also managed to often ally himself with the wrong people in Dwano's opinion.

He was just getting the idea to go after the long haired platinum blonde when Hirto returned.

******************************************************************************

Droplets of crimson dripped into the grass as he came to a stop in front of the truck. 

"Hirto...or should I say Hiro?" Grinned the braided other, as he hopped down off the truck and walked towards him, "What took you so long? You just missed a visitor."

"Visitor?" he asked, as Dwano circled him, "Who?"

"Mido..." Breathed the slender boy, leaning into Hirto from the side, all the while placing arms about his waist.

He growled, "Now isn't' the time for this."

"Oh you always say that." Dwano complained, nuzzling closer, "And besides," he inhaled deeply, "you reek of blood. How can I possibly resist?"

He had totally dismissed the fact that there was still warm crimson lines running down his arms and dripping from his fingertips.

Dwano however did not. In fact the other Kalin was already lifting Hirto's wrist, and taking the blood covered fingers into his mouth.

**************************************************************************

Trowna's head spun as the terror and pain invaded his senses. Visions filled his head and he could not stop them from replaying in his mind.

An auburn haired female. She called to him mentally, but physically she was being pressed into the ground by her neck. Trowna could feel the pressure at her neck, and the pain of internal injuries as if they were his own. She kicked and clawed at her assailant, but only managed to cough blood onto the calloused hand wrapped firmly around her neck. The other hand was pushing down on her chest slowly crushing all the bones within that area.

The expressionless look on his face and cold dark blue eyes were unmistakable.

"Hirto....Why-" Trowna gasped, clutching at his own chest and hoping that the vision would end on a more pleasant note then it had begun.

Her breath was hitching as she managed to pry Hirto's hand away from her throat. Then a scream tore through Trowna's head, as the sound and feel of his chest finally giving into the pressure Hirto was applying.

The sickening crunch nearly made Trowna loose what little food he was able to consume.

_'I'm.....sorry Kalin Trowna....I've failed you...."_

Deep green eyes opened in realization of who's mortifying death he had just witnessed, "Katherii..." was all he managed to get out before slipping into unconsciousness.

****************************************************************************

"Owwww!!!" cried out the young man, "You bit me!"

Turning his head to the side to spit out some of the blood that he had drawn from the stranger, he then turned to leave.

"Hey you can't just walk away! Get back here!" snarled the young man approaching from behind.

Turning swiftly, long white shirt flowing around him he glared at the individual. He said nothing, just continued glaring, as if to challenge the other to dare touch him again.

The man snorted, cradling his injured hand like a wounded pup, then pushed his way through the crowd where he disappeared.

_'Weak.'_ was the only thought that came to mind as he went in the opposite direction of the man. This was all he had encountered since he had descended.

As he walked through the city, trying to pick up the language and some of the written words, he started to wonder why he hadn't encountered anyone familiar to him.

After the descent, he was the first to awaken. His wings were stronger than the others, and more durable. Once he had made sure he sustained no injuries, he went over to investigate the others. Next to him was Quatronin, and he was no where near conscious. He had thought of carrying the boy, but while durable, he was not yet strong enough for such a task. He had started to wake the blonde up, but one of the others was starting to regain consciousness. Wasting no time he simply left, hoping the others would be able to do the same.

It wasn't that he was a coward, he just wasn't recuperated enough for combat. 

Fei cursed to himself, stopping to lean against a nearby wall. He was dressed in long black pants, which closed about his ankles, and remained spacious about the rest of his legs, draw stringing at the waist. Over the pants he wore a long white shirt that came to his knees with a high collar and slitted on either side allowing him free movement.

A few small children ran by, chased after by a frantic woman, waving her hands about.

He tried to make sense of what they were saying, but unlike the others who had descended, he spoke a different dialect and language all together. His clan was bound to tradition and kept their own language, along with learning the other language more commonly spoke.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to buy some flowers?" 

Looking down, his dark eyes fell upon that of a girl who came up to his thigh. Her black hair was pulled on top of her head, while she wore a faded flower printed dress and scuffed white shoes.

It took him a few seconds to get some idea of what she had asked, then he shook his head and held out his empty hands.

"Oh! That's okay. I don't have any money either, that's why I'm selling flowers." she smiled, looked around quickly, then reached into her basket filled to the brim with colorful assortments of flowers "Here. Mommy says it's a snapdragon hybrid. But don't tell anybody you got it from me."

Fei took the orange and green colored flower, then nodded down at the girl, "Sankou."

"You're welcome. Ja ne!" she smiled then skipped off down the crowded streets.

Fei had been educated of the world he was now in, so there was nothing much to surprise him. The living conditions were similar to the ones he was used to, yet poorly constructed, the atmosphere was the same, the only difference was how people treated one another. There was a lack of respect and order. It bothered him to see small children on the streets selling wildlife and strangers who would damn near grab anyone that caught their eye.

Sighing heavily, Fei looked at the flower he was holding, briefly letting some of his essence pass through it before dropping it to the ground. Then he shoved his hands into his pocket s and continued on his search, for something or someone familiar to him, never noticing the hooded young man watching him from across the street.

*********************************************************************

Umi yawned as he pulled out his cell phone. Then leaned against the building, plugging one finger to his ear so that he could hear.

There was a click after the sixth ring and labored breathing could be heard on the other end.

"What?"

"Um...You told me to call you if I saw anything and well-" 

A deep moan cut him off which was followed by Dwano's whispering, "Be patient this'll only take a second. Umi?"

"Yes? Uh...ur did I call at a bad time?"

"Better be good news." was his sharp answer.

Umi swallowed hard, looking down at the ground, "It is! I just found Kalin Fei. He's two cities over from Ms. Relina's home. City 329. It's the largest one on the coast."

"Mmmm, good work Umi. Keep track of him, but remember don't let him...ahhh see you. I'll call you to check your progress. Have you seen any sign of Quatronin?"

Umi sighed, "No, but I'll let you know if I do."

"Great." replied the other cheerfully, "Now if you'll excuse me I have an unfinished task of my own to complete."

All too quickly did Umi hang up the phone and slump his shoulders. He was tired. Unlike his Kalin who could go for days without rest, Umi was beat. All's he wanted was to get a shot of something strong and loaded rich with alcholony goodness, then to pass out like any self respecting guy his age. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

_'Fuck Dwano and his little "assignments". If I wanna go out and get drunk off my ass then pass out on the floor at someone's party then that's what I'm gonna do!'_

With that in mind Umi stormed towards the nearest bar, not caring which way the other had gone, but stopped halfway there when he realized he had no money, "Damn!"

************************************************************************

Sally walked through the crowds in city 328. It was where her apartment was located. One of them anyway, since she was still in the military and always on the move.

She carried two bags from the nearby food store in each hand, _'What am I doing? I should be out searching for him!'_ Her mind told her this, but her training and conscious mind told her that when she needed to get involved she would know. Then she told herself it was for the better, because of Lucrecia. If she were ever to find out...Sally frowned to think of such consequences for such a friend.

Even though it was afternoon and the sun was still out there was an brittle autumn chill in the air. It stirred at her senses a bit, as one of her crimpy locks of hair blew across her face.

"Sally." someone called to her as she was easing the door open to her building.

Looking up into the masked face of Millardo Peacecraft, she smiled, "Oh, Millardo, you startled me. Lucreacia's been wondering about you-"

"Actually I came to see you." he replied, holding the door for her.

She nodded her thanks, as she entered and asked, "What for?"

He was silent as she walked towards her apartment and did not speak again until after she shut the door and was heading towards the kitchen.

"I wanted to ask you if the name Triepzon was familiar to you?"

The name ground itself into her brain like burn. Yes she recalled the name and how she had almost ended up there instead of with her Dragon Clan, "Yes, but how do you-"

Holding up one hand, he shook his head and smiled, "It's unimportant. However you should be aware of the fact that your death will be ordered fairly soon."

"What?!" she exclaimed, staring up at the long haired man dressed in shades of grey.

"The others will be given orders shortly to kill the rest of the protectors and watchers. They have already begun."

Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing, but before she could question it a door opened and Lucrecia stepped sleepily into the living room.

"Sal what's all the commotion. It's my day off and-" she began, but her eyes had drifted over to Milliardo who still stood in the center of the living room.

"Zechs..." she said quietly. Sally had noticed that it was very rare that Lucrecia ever called Milliardo by that name, always Zechs.

He nodded towards her as she closed the distance between them.

"You've been gone for so long...I was worried that something might have-" she stopped herself, "Relina has been worried about you as well Zechs. You should go see her now that you're back."

"I will in time Noin. Thank you for your concern." he replied without any hint of emotion whatsoever.

Sally knew it wasn't her place to interrupt, but later on she would sit down with her friend and give her the scolding of a life time.

"I'm sorry to have intruded. Could you wake me around seven Sal?"

She nodded as the dark haired woman slipped back into her bedroom and shut the door.

"I'm still confused," Sally began, "How is it that you know all of this? And further more why are you warning me?"

Smiling slightly, he turned and headed towards the door, "Find him quickly Salone."

She gasped at the sound of hearing her _true_ name spoken. But before she could stop him from leaving the door was shutting behind him.

*********************************************************************

Taking a sip from his tea, Quatronin surveyed the area. He was seated at a local food court casually observing what was happening around him. After picking the language swiftly and easily, he had decided to reassure himself with the customs just to make sure he wouldn't stand out any more than he already did.

A tall thin young man came over to his table, carrying a rounded trey in his arms. His hair was light and dusted his shoulders, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Alright then, I'll be out with your check shortly." and with that he turned and disappeared around a corner.

Quatronin was still in city 328, but he was finding it hard to want to remain there. It was too small. And if anyone was keeping an eye on him when the time came to fight or take leave, he would be caught off guard. In a larger city there would be more places to hide out in and more people to speak with.

The waiter returned, and handed him a small slip of paper, "Thank you."

Before he could turn to leave, "Wait. I need some information."

Turning the young man looked down at him and nodded, "Okay."

"Is there a city larger than this one?"

"Of course."

"Where is the nearest one?"

"You can catch the next train over to it. It's about a two hour ride, but the foods decent." shrugged the other.

"That's not what I asked. I asked where it was." 

The other flinched, then swallowed and said, "East of this place. Can't miss it. You'll know you're getting close to it when you see the river. If you're planning on driving be careful, there's lots of military around and even more once you get to the city."

The blonde thought on this as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two coins. Ignoring the bulging eyes of the waiter as he placed them down, and stood, "Thank you for the information."

Quatronin began walking through the city towards the train station, or what he assumed was it anyway, _'Perhaps Fei will be there as well.'_

He sighed heavily when someone came out of a nearby crowd and began walking ever so close to him. Tensing, he readied himself to deal with this bold newcomer.

He stopped when he realized who it was at his side. Long nearly floor dusting deep blonde hair, greyish blue eyes, and the most exotic eyebrows he'd ever seen. She nodded at him, "Good evening Kalin Quatronin."

"Dote..." he trailed off then looked at her and couldn't help but smile. He was glad to see someone he remembered as a friend.

She dipped her head in respect, then started to speak, "I have little time, because I am playing two roles."

"I don't understand."

Glancing at him she sighed, "While my loyalty still lies with you, I must be loyal to Mrs. Relina as well,"

He understood this and failed to see why it bothered her. It was expected that those sent ahead of he and the others were to live just as the people of this world did, until told otherwise.

Dote continued, "She in turn is unknowingly loyal to Hirto."

Quatronin frowned and stared over at his Watcher, "I see. Do they know?"

"No. They entrust me with Kalin Trowna. His condition is improving."

"Dote, you have to get him out of there. They'll kill him I know they will, or worse." he paused then looked forward, "Same for you. You are to leave with him as well."

She smiled weakly, "As much as I would love to, Kalin Trowna is in no condition to be moved. We would get no further than the front gate. And..." she trailed off.

"What? Dote what's else?"

"My name here is Dorothy, Kalin Quatronin. And you would do well to go by your own transactional name as well."

"Dorothy what else troubles you?" He was worried that there was something about Trowna that she was not telling him, "What type of condition is Trowna in?"

"Kalin Quatre it's best you don't think of such things. You should focus more on finding Kalin Fei." she replied, surprising him when she used his translated name. She stopped walking and turned to face, him lacing her hands behind her back , "Be aware at all times after you leave this city. Dwano has sent a spy out on patrol who is looking for you and Kalin Fei. I am uncertain as to what Hirto's roll is at the time, but I'm sure he's up to something." Her eyes narrowed when she spoke his name.

Quatronin nodded, looking in the direction of the train station, "Thank you Dorothy. Please be careful and watch over Trowna."

She nodded, then turned, long casual dress flowing behind her, and headed back down the sidewalk.

After turning around Quatronin felt slightly at ease. He knew he could trust Dote and that she would defend both he and Trowna with her life if needed. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Hirto was seated on the roof, scanning the perimeter for anything suspicious. His legs were drawn up and his arms resting crossed on his knees. Since the sun was down and shadows concealed his presence, he was free to expose his wings.

The tips of the long white feathers, which adorned his wings brushed at his bare ankles, as he curved them forward. It was good to have them out. Under normal circumstances he would have to at least once a day. Keeping them in longer than that and it became painful. This was mainly due to the fact that they were so large.

Dwano had gone to investigate the whereabouts of Fei and wouldn't return for a while unless something went wrong.

He frowned and curved his wings forward even more so that they practically enveloped him. Unlike Dwano, who seemed to enjoy it there, Hirto disliked it very much and wished to return home as soon as possible. The air was unclean, and everyone was untrustworthy.

A car pulling up to the main gate caught his attention. But who got out of it was even more disturbing. It was the female with the exotic eyebrows. She got out of the car, glanced about her, then began jogging up the walkway, towards the house.

_'What was she doing out? She was suppose to be tending to Rekia.'_ Hirto's eyes narrowed as he watch her pick up the pace. But he had decided that she would not reach the house before answering a few questions.

And with this in mind the young warrior pushed his wings behind him, and stepped off the roof. His drop was fast and precise. He landed directly in front of the running female.

She gasped and stumbled backwards, placing her arm up to shield herself.

Hirto rose from his crouch drawing his wings inwards so that they were no longer visible, although one might wonder about the torn and tattered condition of his shirt.

Nodding politely, "Kalin Hirto. You startled me. I was unaware that you were keeping watch. Had I known, I would have informed you sooner about my trip into the city."

Not fully trusting her word, "You have nothing with you. Why would you make a trip to the city and return with nothing?"

She smiled then held out her empty hands, "I meant to bring money with me. But I was in such a rush to return to Ms. Relina, that I forgot to take it off my dresser. Perhaps I'll go back later. Unless there is something you needed me to do Kalin Hirto."

After trying to read her eyes and not succeeding, "No."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I must get back to Ms. Relina." she nodded towards him again, then passed by him and into the house.

Listening to the rapid rhythm of her heartbeat, he started to run a few things threw his mind, _'Why did she seem so familiar? Who exactly is she?'_ But he couldn't answer those questions. Apparently she was sent to aide Rekia, since her memory was lost. _'But by who? And why send someone to assist a watcher. Why not just inform me?'_

Something wasn't adding up.

*****************************************************

The constant annoying ring of the phone next to his ear was what finally got him to pry an eye open and look at it.

It rang again and he was just tempted to hurl it to the floor.

Grumbling under his breath, he picked up the phone and clicked it on to answer it.

Before he could even open his mouth words assaulted his over sensitive ears, "Well Umi, so nice of you to answer your phone."

Rubbing his face, he tried to place the voice, then cringed when he was snapped at once again.

"You know, you're not doing too good a job here Umi. No follow up report. Not even a check in. Are you trying to avoid me....again."

Umi shuttered, then remembered he hadn't even so much as looked at his phone since the day he'd seen Kalin Fei. And that was some time last week. No wonder Dwano sounded slightly....upset.

"No it's not that! I was sleep and I didn't hear the-"

"So you're telling me that you've been sleeping when you should have been out looking for Fei and Quatronin?" asked the other calmly.

"No I-"

"Umi," he said softly, but loud enough to interrupt, "You keep disappointing me. Makes me wonder about your loyalty, it really does."

The blue haired boy swallowed heavily.

"However it's been brought to my attention that being in this world has affected you. You've grown set in your ways and you're having troubles adjusting to the way things should and will be from now on right?"

"Yeah..." Umi sighed into the phone, shoulders slumping at the words.

"That's what second chances are for. So get your ass up and report to me in two hours."

With that said there was a click and the phone line was severed. 

Umi sighed, and fell back onto the bed. Rubbing his face with his hands he then held them out and examined his arms. 

From his wrists up on either side of each arm were dark blue jagged stripes. They went along his sides, down his back and were on either sides of his legs as well. He had been born with them and while he was in the world he was in, he was sure to keep them covered at all times.

Once he was dressed and had left what was left of his cash with the front desk clerk of the hotel, he was on his way out the door. Outside the air was thick with a promise of rain.

"Great..." he muttered, as he started forward, "Oooof." He was nearly knocked onto the ground, but his shoulders were grabbed to steady him.

"Sorry." he managed, looking up into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

The taller man glanced him over, "Are you alright?"

Umi nodded, not believing what he was seeing. The man before him was the most alluring person he'd ever seen while he was on this world, "Y..Yeah. I'm okay." he stammered, unable to take his eyes away from the strangers face.

_'Remember your mission Umi!'_ he scolded himself, _'You have no time to stare at pretty faces-but...'_ With much effort Umi broke the gaze and pulled away from the firm grip on his shoulders. 

Taking the hint, "Be more cautious when roaming about."

His voice was low and deep. Very reassuring and comforting to hear, but Umi pulled his hood forward so that it covered his eyes and nodded, only seeing a glimpse of the platinum blonde haired other as he turned and gracefully stepped away.

***********************************************

After finally picking up the language, Fei felt accomplished. Now he could mix and blend in with the rest of the people of the world he was forced to occupy.

His current task for the time, was finding his Watcher. He refused to call her anything else but. He required no one to protect him. He was fully capable of handling himself quite well in a battle. But so far his search was proving to be very unsuccessful, and time was running short. His clan was depending on him. Clenching his fist, he recalled why it was they had sent him in the first place:

_"The Tri has sided with the Duawn and Aon is surly to fall if something isn't done." _

The elder snorted, "What business is it of the Dragon clan's to interfere with their petty squabbling and honor less battles?"

"Elder if I may," interrupted a darkly dressed woman.

"The council addresses Lady Chang."

A woman dressed in a black robe stood and walked to the center of the room to address the council heads, "Though we normally distance ourselves from the other clans, it is very unwise to simply turn our backs on the situation entirely."

The elder nodded.

"What would you have us do Lady Chang?" asked one of the other council members.

She held her chin up, "A Descent."

There were several laughs and gasps to be heard around the room.

"Surely you can't be serious." laughed one of the council members.

"Oh I assure you I am very serious." she stated.

The Elder rubbed his chin and was about to reply when something crashed to floor directly in front of Lady Chang's feet.

Fei tensed to move, but was stilled by the Elder when the form stood up. His onyx hair was matted to his skull and tinged with blood.

"Forgive me Elder.....Kalin Fei....the allied clans have begun their attack. We were taken by surprise and have broken the first shield." coughed the injured solider, as his final breath was exhaled in a thin trickle of blood down the side of his mouth.

Fei stood, catching the eye of Lady Chang who had an unreadable expression on her face, "Then I must-"

"NO." rasped the elder, "You must prepare for your descent. If they have broken the first shield then Kalin Hirto must be with them." Standing shakily the older man continued, "Gather the others. The second and third shield needs strengthening."

"Elder I-" Fei began, but this time Lady Chang interrupted.

"No Kalin Fei. Do as the Elder has bid. Prepare for the descent."

Stubborn to the last Fei had insisted once more, "They haven't enough time to strengthen the shields. My majick-"

"Must be saved." she finished, dark eyes holding his, "They have come for **you**. If you are to be of any assistance to your people Kalin Fei, then you must leave at once to prepare for the descent!"

Clenching his fist, then casting one final understanding glare at the woman he turned and left with the Elder.

"Salone..." he muttered, wishing that he shared some of the Aon clans telepathic ability. 

*all GundamWing characters are property of their orginal owners blah blah blah….don't sue ..I am poor…. Umi belongs to me and is my little bishie to do with what I please bwhahaha..


End file.
